cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Topaz (1969)
's Topaz starring Frederick Stafford, Dany Robin, Karin Dor, John Vernon, Claude Jade, Michel Subor, Michel Piccoli, Philippe Noiret and John Forsythe]] Topaz (1969) Director: Alfred Hitchcock Summary A French intelligence agent and his family becomes embroiled in the Cold War politics first with uncovering the events leading up to the 1962 Cuban Missile Crisis, and then back to France to break up an international Russian spy ring. In Kopenhagen a high ranking Russian intelligence officer and his family defecting to the West. He speaks about a spy ring called "Topaz". French intelligence agent André Devereaux (Frederick Stafford) comes with his wife Nicole (Dany Robin), his daughter Michèle (Claude Jade) and his son-in-law François Picard (Michel Subor) to New York. While François and Michèle visiting an UNO conference, André goes to Harlem and send the photographer Dubois (Roscoe Lee Browne) into the quarter of the Cuban Delegation. The secretary Luis Uribe (Don Randolph) gives some secret papers to Dubois. But they caught by Rico Parra (John Vernon). Dubois can run away to bring the camera to André, but Uribe is killed by Parra. To find out more, André travels to Cuba, where the Cuban widow Juanita (Karin Dor) helps him to get photos from rocket transport. Juanita's employees, Pablo (Lewis Charles) and Carlotta (Anna Navarro), who makes the photos, are caught and arrested. When they are tortured, Carlotta admits Juanita's name. Parra goes to Juanita, he embraces her and shoot her in the embracement to death. André returns to Paris to find out, what is "Topaz". Michèle wants to reconcile her parents and she brings André to a party at his old friend Jacques Granville (Michel Piccoli). Granville has a secret affair with André's wife Nicole. Later François, who works as journalist, interrogates Henri Jarré (Philippe Noiret). When Jarré confess, that he is a spy of "Topaz" and François calls Michèle, two men arrives in Jarré's apartment. Immediately the phone line is dead. Michèle and André rushes to Jarré and when Michèle looks out from a window, she discovers on a car a body. Is it François? In the court yard they turn the body: it's Jarré, smashed out of the window. Later the wounded François arrives at André and Michèle to tell them about Jarré. Nicole recognize in François' sketchbook a drawing of Jarré, a friend of Granville. Nicole confess her affair with Granville, who is the head of "Topaz". Hitchcock made two different endings. In the first Granville is shot death during a duel in the stadium Stade Charléty into his back by a sniper. In a second Granville goes to Moscow. Universal made a third end in which Granville makes a suicide (off-screen). We see his apartment outside and we only hear a shot. Male Deaths *Lewis Charles Mendoza *Philippe Noiret Jarre *Michel Piccoli Granville (2 alternate scenes) *Don Randolph Uribe Female Deaths *Karin Dor de Cordoba *Anna Navarro Mendoza Category:Films Category:1969 Films Category:Films directed by Alfred Hitchcock Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:American Films Category:Films by Universal Studios Category:Films based on Leon Uris novels Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Rated PG films